


Сборник кинковых драбблов

by sad_raven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/pseuds/sad_raven
Summary: Кинковые драбблы, сначала предполагалось, что они будут только с Палпатином, но так вышло, что не только с ним.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Anakin Skywalker, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Dooku | Darth Tyranus, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	1. Плэгас/Палпатин, глубокий минет

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблы и кинки, никакого смысла кроме как на подрочить.  
> Переношу работы с фикбука.  
> Беты wisedo и Efah

Глаза Палпатина слезились, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, лишь упрямо моргал, чтобы капли упали с длинных рыжих ресниц. Ему не хватало воздуха: трудно дышать с членом во рту, засунутым в самое горло. Он хотел этого сам, проверить собственные пределы, и ему долго пришлось убеждать учителя согласиться.

И вот теперь Палпатин стоял на коленях перед Плэгасом, большие руки учителя крепко держали его голову, не позволяя двигаться — лишь принимать то, что ему дают.

Палпатин весь раскраснелся и взмок, по подбородку стекала слюна, припухшие губы растянутые вокруг большого члена саднило, а когда Плэгас вытаскивал чтобы вновь толкнуться до самого конца, Палпатин всхлипывал, желая большего. Он был возбужден, вставший член давил на шов в брюках, но даже не пытался прикоснуться к себе, зная, что долго не продержится. Он хотел довести учителя до полного отказа тормозов, чтобы тот прекратил сдерживаться и просто трахал его рот, использовал, не спрашивая согласия, не заботясь о его удобстве.

Словно услышав его мысли Плэгас застонал и, стиснув голову Палпатина, стал двигаться размашисто, вжимая его носом в свой пах, оттягивая Палпатина за волосы обратно, позволяя вздохнуть, и толкаясь вновь.

Палпатин чувствовал, что учитель близко, что едва сдерживается, чтобы не кончить, потому положил собственную ладонь себе на горло и сдавил, чувствуя, как под ней движется член. Плэгас распахнул сверкающие золотом глаза и почти с благоговением посмотрел вниз на Палпатина, а потом, крупно вздрогнув, застонал и излился Палпатину в рот.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд чтобы прийти в себя, и он вытащил, позволяя Палпатину вздохнуть. Тот так и стоял на коленях, глядя на него снизу вверх и являя собой абсолютный беспорядок: из уголков губ стекала сперма, смешиваясь со слюной и слезами, размазанными по его лицу.  
— Учитель, — голос Палпатина был хриплым и едва слышным, но с такой откровенной мольбой, что Плэгас тут же опустился на колени рядом с ним и принялся оттирать его лицо краем своей рубашки. — Учитель, дотроньтесь до меня.

С неожиданной силой Палпатин схватил Плэгаса за запястье и потянул его руку к своему члену, прижав её плашмя прямо через брюки, и тут же задрожал и кончил, прикусив собственную губу до крови.

Он долго не мог отдышаться, и Плэгас не тревожил его, лишь мягко поглаживал по лицу, касался кончиками пальцев уголков глаз и скул, смотрел, как золотые искры гаснут в его глазах, возвращая им родной голубой цвет. Наконец Палпатин вздохнул, дымка похоти полностью покинула его, позволяя почувствовать боль в горле, как щиплет потрескавшиеся уголки губ и как высохшие слезы и сперма стягивают кожу лица, а потом поднял взгляд и, поймав глаза учителя своими, с ухмылкой прошептал: «Спасибо».


	2. Палпатин/Плэгас, бандаж, попрошайничество

Плэгас с готовностью протянул ему свои руки и позволил обвязать запястья веревками, а потом закрепить их у спинки кровати. В этом что-то было. Широкие алые полосы хорошо смотрелись поверх полупрозрачной муунской кожи, а грубая фактура придавала изящности его рукам. 

Палпатин шумно выдохнул и сглотнул в предвкушении, ему нравилось, что учитель доверял ему настолько, что позволил связать себя. Конечно, при желании Плэгас вполне мог освободиться от веревок с помощью Силы, но на этот вечер они договорились не использовать ее в постели, а значит, учитель был полностью в его власти.

Палпатин отстранился и сел на пятки, беззастенчиво рассматривая обнаженного Плэгаса и прикидывая, с чего же ему начать. Ему хотелось многого: заласкать учителя, оставить на нем свои метки и заставить умолять, хотелось, чтобы Плэгас забыл с ним обо всем и просто наслаждался ощущениями, чтобы хотя бы в этот момент он полностью принадлежал ему, но Палпатин не был уверен, что ему хватит терпения. 

— Насмотрелся?  
— Я только начал, а вы уже готовы умолять меня поторопиться, учитель? — Палпатин самодовольно усмехнулся и придвинулся ближе.

Он положил свои ладони на бедра Плэгаса и, чуть помедлив, заставил его развести ноги, жадным взглядом окидывая открывшийся вид. Ему явно нравилось что он видел, Палпатин сглотнул и гибко подался вперед, прижимаясь к учителю грудью к груди, так, что его возбужденный член мазнул по коже живота. Это движение заставило Плэгаса вздрогнуть и Палпатин прижался своими губами к его, поймав вздох. Он толкнулся своим языком между приоткрытых губ и с жаром принялся вылизывать рот учителя, прерываясь лишь чтобы вздохнуть или прихватить зубами нижнюю губу. Когда Плэгас стал учащенно дышать и ерзать, пытаясь облегчить собственное возбуждение, Палпатин сдвинулся и стал спускаться вниз, оставляя мокрые поцелуи на шее и ключицах.

Плэгас задрожал и настолько сильно дернулся в сдерживающих его руки веревках, что кровать подбросило и Палпатин с усмешкой расцепил зубы на его соске. У учителя всегда была чувствительная грудь, но его ласки дополнительно раздразнили Плэгаса, заставили его чувствовать острее, и Палпатину хотелось закрепить этот результат.  
Лишь когда Плэгас стал извиваться и перестал сдерживать стоны, Палпатин отпустил его измученные соски и коснулся кончиком пальца следов, оставшихся от его зубов, с удовлетворением наблюдая, насколько они красные.

Отстранившись, Палпатин слегка перевел дыхание и сполз ниже, устраиваясь на животе меж разведенных бедер учителя. Собственное возбуждение мешало сосредоточиться, и он потерся членом о простыни, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить нарастающей внутри жар.

Член Плэгаса выглядел вызывающе большим в изящной ладони, Палпатин придержал его у основания и склонился ниже, обдав головку горячим дыханием. Веревки на запястьях натянулись, не позволив учителю ухватиться за его волосы и опустить Палпатина на свой член.

— Не дразни, — задыхающимся голосом попросил Плэгас.  
Палпатин медленно облизал губы, глядя прямо в глаза учителю, а потом прижался к его члену щекой и потерся, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Плэгас вздрогнул и застонал, ему нравилось, когда Палпатин был настолько бесстыдным и искренне наслаждался их близостью.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы попросили, учитель. И сделайте это мило.

Насмешливо прищурившись, Палпатин облизал собственную ладонь и пару раз провел ей по члену Плэгаса, больше дразня, чем облегчая возбуждение. Учитель, застонав, вздрогнул под ним всем телом, и подался бедрами вверх, пытаясь толкнуться в ласкающую его ладонь.

— Ну же, попросите, — прошептал Палпатин и коснулся сомкнутыми губами головки его члена, желая заполучить ее в рот, но не собираясь сдаваться.

Плэгас дёрнул привязанными руками, словно в последний раз проверяя на прочность веревки, но они не поддались, лишь сильнее впились в бледную кожу. Палпатин с восхищением проследил, как на запястьях учителя проступают полосы, потом они посинеют и следы останутся еще на несколько дней. Следы, которые оставил он, которые Плэгас будет вынужден прятать за длинными рукавами, но он будет знать, что они там.

— Пожалуйста, Сидиус, — голос учителя был тих, и Палпатин едва услышал его просьбу, — я хочу твой рот на моем члене.  
Плэгаса всегда было трудно заставить откровенно говорить о том, чего он хочет на самом деле, потому Палпатин не мог такое проигнорировать, он бросил быстрый взгляд вверх и открыл рот, принимая член.

Плэгас задохнулся стоном и попытался толкнуться глубже, но рука на члене не давала Палпатину взять его больше, чем наполовину. Он хотел неспешно и обстоятельно довести учителя до оргазма, а не гнаться за сиюминутным наслаждением, потому медленно водил губами по его члену, касался языком выступающих вен и пропускал за щеку, слушая сбившееся дыхание, несдержанные стоны и всхлипы. Палпатин помогал себе рукой там, куда не доставали его губы и Плэгас дергал веревки, не в силах выносить медленно, но неотвратимо накатывающий оргазм.

Когда член в его рту пару раз дернулся, Палпатин понял, что учитель уже близко, потому отстранился и продолжил ласкать его рукой, пока Плэгас с задушенным стоном не кончил ему на лицо.


	3. Палпатин/Энакин, мастурбация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Каждый раз, когда я пишу палпакин, обоснуй в моей голове превышает размер самого текста. Но если вкратце, то этот драббл можно считать частичным АУ относительно канона, в котором у Падме и Энакина не сложилось во втором эпизоде, зато Энакин заюстился по Палпатину и все обернулось этим.  
> Это не даб-кон, Палпатин себя не заставлял и не спал с Энакином исключительно ради плана, просто совместил приятное с полезным.   
> Все совершеннолетние.

Палпатин проснулся в то же мгновение, когда почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, но не подал вида, продолжая размеренно дышать. Сила вокруг него не предупреждала об опасности или о посторонних, только об Энакине в его постели. Палпатин выждал еще пару минут, пролежав их с закрытыми глазами, а потом медленно моргнул, словно только начал просыпаться.

Бледный утренний свет лился из панорамного окна спальни, разгоняя тени по углам комнаты. На другой половине широкой кровати, едва прикрытый простыней, лежал обнаженный Энакин; он устроил голову на согнутой руке и смотрел на Палпатина так, словно тот достал с неба луну и звезды.

— Я разбудил вас, канцлер?  
— Доброе утро, — немного невнятно ответил Палпатин и покачал головой. — Энакин, я надеялся, что хотя бы после вчерашнего ты начнёшь звать меня по имени. И нет, не разбудил, я всегда мало сплю и рано встаю.  
— Прости, привычка.

Энакин придвинулся ближе, прижался, утыкаясь возбужденным членом в бедро, и оставил легкий поцелуй на плече Палпатина. Он выглядел так, словно хотел о чем-то спросить, но не решался: румянец уже окрасил щеки и стал спускаться ниже. Палпатин со вздохом развернулся, лег с Энакином лицом к лицу и стал поглаживать его скулы большими пальцами.  
— Спрашивай, я же вижу, что ты хочешь.  
Энакин бросил на него быстрый взгляд и сразу же отвел глаза, при свете дня ему было неловко за собственное поведение прошлой ночью.

Они уже несколько дней были на Набу, канцлер был приглашен на Праздник Света, и Энакин сопровождал его в качестве личного телохранителя. Все это время они были неразлучны, а совместно выпитое вино развязало Энакину язык, и в итоге они закончили вечер в одной постели. К счастью, Палпатину в это время ничего не угрожало, а через пару часов они уже будут в пути на Корусант, но осознание того, что он поступил непрофессионально, и канцлер мог пострадать из-за этого, мучило его. Но вместо этого Энакин спросил: «Тебе было хорошо со мной?»

Палпатин едва подавил вздох. Из всех возможных вопросов после пробуждения Энакину захотелось узнать ответ именно на этот. Не сказать, что он был плох прошлой ночью, Палпатин наслаждался и его страстным энтузиазмом, и неопытностью, но привыкший к партнерам, которые знают как доставить ему удовольствие, он ожидал большего, и ему было мало. 

Энакину не хватало практики, это было особенно заметно, когда он пытался сделать минет, и Палпатин в ближайшее время собирался научить его всему, что требуется, чтобы удовлетворить его, но не прямо сейчас.

Сейчас в его руках был Избранный, и любой неосторожный шаг или даже намек на неудовольствие могли испортить тщательно выстраеваемую игру, оттолкнуть Энакина, а потому Палпатин улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

— Конечно, мне понравилось, мой мальчик, и надеюсь, что мы повторим это, когда вернемся на Корусант, — прошептал Палпатин.  
Энакин широко улыбнулся, улыбка сделала его черты еще выразительнее, и прижался, потираясь членом о пах Палпатина.  
— Нет, я хочу сейчас, я уже ждал достаточно.

Палпатин не стал спорить, ему не хотелось секса прямо сейчас, но он был не прочь помочь Энакину. Со знающей улыбкой он отстранился и сел, спиной опираясь о изголовье кровати.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Палпатин. Он раздвинул ноги и усадил Энакина между них, так, чтобы тот откинулся спиной на его грудь. — Сиди смирно.  
— А как же ты? — Энакин уже тяжело дышал, румянец сполз на шею и стал спускаться на грудь. Ему хотелось прикасаться к Палпатину, но поза не позволяла, все, что он мог это сжимать простыни в кулаках.  
— Шшш, не беспокойся обо мне, — прошептал ему на ухо Палпатин и прихватил зубами мочку, с удовольствием чувствуя, как Энакин вздрогнул, — позволь мне.

Палпатин положил ему на шею ладонь, скользнул ей ниже, по груди и животу, а потом сжал на вставшем члене, начиная неспешно ласкать. Энакин прикрыл глаза и откинулся назад, опираясь на него.  
— Быстрее, пожалуйста…  
Палпатин ускорил движения своей руки, ладонь на истекающем смазкой члене производила непристойные звуки, и они смешивались с шумным дыханием и стонами Энакина, звучащими слишком громко для утренней тишины. Палпатин мысленно порадовался, что в комнатах, которые ему отвели в дворце Тида, идеальная звукоизоляция. Не то, что ему было дело до чужого мнения, но на этом этапе даже слухов хватило бы, чтобы испортить его планы на Энакина.

— Вот так, еще немного, кончи для меня, мой мальчик.  
Палпатин обвел большим пальцем головку его члена и, повернув запястье, пару раз быстро провел сомкнутой ладонью по всей длине, чувствуя дрожь.

Зажмурившись, Энакин откинул голову Палпатину на плечо и кончил без единого звука, лишь до побелевших костяшек стиснул простыни.  
Палпатин еще несколько раз провел испачканной ладонью по его члену размазывая сперму и продлевая удовольствие, а потом отпустил и прижался губами к вспотевшему виску Энакина, позволяя им обоим отдышаться.


	4. Дуку/Палпатин, поклонение телу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А я-то думала, что сложно придумать обоснуй для палпакина, ха-ха, наивное летнее дитя.   
> У меня нет проблем с обоснуем для дукатина, в конце концов, граф "я готов целовать песок, по которому ты ходила" Дуку с первого взгляда вкрашился и до самого своего конца чуть ли не боготворил Палпатина, однако писать это было очень сложно из-за разности их подходов. И все же.  
> Джедаям можно заниматься сексом, им нельзя привязываться, но хей, когда это Дуку был тру джедаем?   
> Дуку тут 50 лет, Палпатину 30. События происходят примерно через 2 года после их знакомства.  
> Дуку всю жизнь, даже будучи джедаем, одевался очень элегантно, потому тут он носит китель вроде того, который он носил в фильмах. Палпатин одет по-набуански многослойно.  
> Так же в тексте присутствует намек на плэгатин.

Это не повредило бы репутации Палпатина, если бы он привел Дуку к себе, тот не выглядел как обычный джедай, чтобы пошли слухи, но Палпатин все равно снял им номер в отеле. Он просто не хотел видеть его в своих личных апартаментах.

Как только раздвижная дверь встала на место за их спинами, Дуку обхватил лицо Палпатина теплыми ладонями и прижался к его губам. Ему пришлось наклониться, но он целовал Палпатина так, словно касался чего-то драгоценного и желанного, словно не до конца верил, что ему позволено. Палпатин отвечал, стараясь не перехватывать инициативу, борода Дуку терлась о его подбородок и щеки, и после гладкой муунской кожи это ощущалось странно. Странно, но неплохо.

Целуясь, они прошли вглубь номера, по пути едва не сбив низкий кофейный столик, и упали на кровать. Дуку нависал сверху, его темные глаза с жадностью следили за раскрасневшимся лицом Палпатина, словно запоминали каждую деталь. Палпатин наслаждался таким вниманием, однако они оба были все еще в одежде, и ему начинало становиться жарко в его многослойном наряде и под тяжелым телом.  
— Мастер Дуку, — позвал он, и Дуку словно сбросил оцепенение, наконец-то сев.  
— Прости, Шив, я на секунду отвлекся.  
Дуку нравилось, когда Палпатин звал его мастером, он не знал, была ли это гордыня или что-то еще, но он не возражал, пока это служило его целям. Губы Палпатина изогнулись в мягкой улыбке, и он тоже сел, поджав под себя одну ногу.  
— Думаешь, что мы совершаем ошибку?  
— Нет, — Дуку покачал головой, и пара прядей упала ему на лоб. Он протянул руку и с нежностью коснулся его щеки, большой палец лег в уголок рта и на секунду замер, а потом скользнул дальше, очерчивая нижнюю губу. — В своей жизни я совершил немало ошибок, но это не одна из них.

Что ж, Палпатин почти два года обхаживал Дуку, играл перед ним разные роли, но все равно не ожидал, что услышит от него такое. Это стоило использовать. Не сводя глаз, Палпатин втянул палец Дуку в рот и обвел языком, сразу же заметив, как расширились чужие зрачки.  
— Тогда чего же ты ждешь? Я хочу увидеть тебя.  
Дуку шумно выдохнул и потянулся к своей одежде. Скинув сапоги и расстегнув крючки на своем темном кителе он стянул его с плеч; следом за ним последовала и простая белая рубашка.

Взгляд Палпатина скользнул по широким плечам и разлету ключиц, спустился на грудь, где белело несколько шрамов, и ниже, к подтянутому животу и поясу брюк. Дуку был в отличной форме, особенно для своих пятидесяти, но не торопился раздеваться полностью. Ему явно нравилось внимание и то, как протянув руку, Палпатин коснулся его груди, оглаживая. Когда она замерла рядом с сердцем над старым бластерным ожогом, Дуку мягко перехватил ее и поднес к губам. Он прижался губами к центру ладони и прикрыл глаза, потом спустился ниже, целуя запястье и оголенную кожу там, где позволял рукав мантии. Задрожав, Палпатин потянул их соединенные руки к своей одежде, не желая больше ждать.  
— Раздень меня, — велел он.

Руки Дуку работали быстро: он нашел каждую скрытую застежку на мантии, расстегнул вышитый камзол и стянул с Палпатина сорочку; не медля ни секунды он опустился на колени возле кровати и избавил Палпатина от ботинок, украдкой огладив его лодыжки. Он быстро расправился со своими брюками, а потом окончательно раздел и Палпатина.

С губ Дуку слетел восхищенный вздох. Палпатин был произведением искусства с разметавшимися рыжими кудрями, с бледной, словно фарфоровой кожей и кое-где проступающими, едва заметными веснушками, с румянцем на щеках и кончиках ушей, ему хотелось поклоняться, касаться его тела с благоговением.

Плавным, грациозным движением он поднялся и навис над Палпатином, пытаясь не придавить его своим весом.  
— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Дуку и поцеловал его.  
Сместившись чуть ниже, он прижался губами к челюсти, а потом и подбородку Палпатина; его борода царапала зацелованные губы, и Палпатин шумно втягивал воздух, но не просил прекратить.

Дуку касался его везде, оглаживал плечи и грудь, подхватывал под бедра, вжимаясь пахом в пах, целовал шею и ключицы, прихватывал соски, мечтая оставить на них свои следы. Он медленно и терпеливо подготавливал Палпатина используя пальцы и много смазки — Дуку хотел заласкать Палпатина, насладиться каждой его частью, подарить такое удовольствие, чтобы он забылся в стонах и кончил с его именем на губах.

Палпатин покраснел почти до самого низа живота и тяжело дышал, он был так возбужден и уже ощущал, как внутри нарастает оргазм, а горло саднит от стонов. Ему хотелось почувствовать член внутри себя, хотелось кончить на нем, кто бы мог подумать, что Дуку окажется так хорош.  
— Пожалуйста, я не могу больше ждать, — всхлипнул Палпатин и развел ноги шире, приглашая.  
Дуку не стал его дразнить, он и сам весь взмок и тяжело дышал, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Направляя себя рукой, он медленно вошел и замер, когда почувствовал, как Палпатин вздрогнул под ним и, сжавшись, зажмурился.  
— Все хорошо? — Дуку напряженно всматривался в его лицо, чистой рукой поглаживая Палпатина по спутанным волосам и ждал, когда ему позволят двигаться.

Палпатину не было больно, он был хорошо растянут, просто не ожидал, что Темная сторона внутри него вспыхнет так яростно, что придется закрыть глаза, чтобы не выдать себя и переждать так пару секунд. Наконец, справившись с собой, он обхватил затылок Дуку пальцами, взъерошив короткие волоски, и сам толкнулся бедрами, насадившись глубже.  
— Двигайся, — хрипло велел Палпатин и обхватил его талию ногами.  
Дуку вошел до конца и вытащил, оставив только головку, а потом медленно толкнулся обратно, не спеша набирать скорость. Он двигался неторопливо и со знанием дела, заставляя Палпатина плавиться от удовольствия: он откинул голову на подушку и прикусил губу, сдерживая стоны. 

Прижав голову Дуку к своей шее, Палпатин почувствовал его рот и ожог от бороды и не смог сдержать всхлип. Ему было хорошо, Дуку обхватил его член ладонью и ласкал в такт своим неспешным, но глубоким толчкам, и Палпатин почувствовал, что кончает. Он сжался вокруг Дуку и со стоном выплеснулся себе на живот.

Палпатин еще тяжело дышал, когда Дуку вытащил, и стоя на коленях между его широко раздвинутых ног, принялся поглаживать себя, сжимая член ладонью. Он тяжело и хрипло дышал, глядя на раскинувшегося без сил Палпатина — покрасневшее и вспотевшее лицо, яркие следы, оставленные его бородой и руками, приоткрытые губы и разведенные бедра — Дуку не мог больше держаться и, вскрикнув, кончил.


	5. Энакин/Палпатин, медицинский кинк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Никто не ждал, что медицинский кинк окажется палпакином, верно? Ведь это Плэгас заведует медициной в пейрингах с Палпатином, но просто вчера я пересматривала арку "Войн клонов" про похищение Палпатина на Набу и оно само напросилось. Серьезно, там всю 4.18 Палпатина швыряли, хватали, его вырубило взрывом, и я прямо не могла, учитывая как сильно я люблю эту серию и тот факт, что Энакин и Дуку сражались насмерть за Палпатина.  
> Рейтинг этой части PG-13.

Их процессия медленно продвигалась по коридорам дворца Тида, Энакин замыкал группу, Оби-Ван шел впереди, бока прикрывали королевские стражники, а в центре, прихрамывая, шел Палпатин. Как только Дуку улетел, и канцлер оказался в безопасности, Энакин позволил себе выдохнуть и осмотреться. Он все еще злился на Оби-Вана за эту историю с Рако Хардином и ему не хотелось даже смотреть на своего бывшего учителя, пока он был в чужом теле, поэтому он обратил взор на Палпатина. Только сейчас Энакин заметил, каким измотанным и больным тот выглядел, он ссутулился и едва заметно подволакивал правую ногу, но не жаловался, продолжая шагать. Это восхищало.  
Энакин поравнялся с Палпатином и мягко коснулся его предплечья, привлекая внимание.  
— Канцлер, вы в порядке? Вас должен осмотреть доктор.  
Оби-Ван бросил на них взгляд через плечо, но не стал вмешиваться, продолжая идти.  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, мой мальчик, со мной все в порядке, это всего лишь пара ушибов и царапин, ничего существенного.  
— Вы уверены в этом? Пережить покушение и похищение это не шутки.  
Энакин хмурился, стойкость канцлера была похвальной, но его здоровье было важнее.  
— Энакин прав, — Оби-Ван обернулся на ходу, — вам не стоит пренебрегать заботой о себе, это важно и для стабильности Республики.  
Палпатин смиренно вздохнул, принимая последний аргумент, и сразу же стал выглядеть еще более уставшим.  
— Хорошо, мастер Кеноби, если вы настаиваете.  
— Попрошу прислать меддроида в комнаты, которые вам отвели, — сказал Энакин и без промедлений вызвал медицинскую службу дворца. — Я останусь с вами, чтобы удостовериться, что вам ничего не грозит.  
— Благодарю тебя, Энакин, — утомленно улыбнувшись, Палпатин склонил голову и коснулся ладонью его спины, продолжая идти.

Лампы мягко освещали изысканно обставленную гостиную, разгоняя тени в углах комнаты. Палпатин прошел внутрь, за ним последовал Энакин и медицинский дроид. Не то, чтобы кто-то всерьез думал, что канцлеру снова может что-то угрожать, но Сенатская гвардия осталась снаружи, охранять дверь.  
— Дай мне пару минут, — попросил Палпатин, жестом указывая на диван и удобные кресла, — устраивайся, я скоро вернусь.  
Медицинский дроид терпеливо ждал, перемигиваясь лампочками в фоторецепторах, а Энакин не находил себе места, нервно расхаживая по гостиной. Прошли уже около пятнадцати минут, а канцлер все еще не вернулся из спальни; за массивными деревянными дверями не было ни звука, что только сильнее тревожило.  
Наконец, Энакин не выдержал, в три шага преодолев расстояние до спальни, и постучал. Получилось громче, чем он рассчитывал, и звук соприкосновения древесины с металлическими пальцами, пусть и покрытыми кожаной перчаткой, эхом отразился от мраморных стен.  
— Канцлер, у вас все в порядке? — спросил он, поморщившись от того, каким взволнованным был его голос.  
За дверью послышались шаги, если бы не Сила, Энакин бы их даже не уловил, а потом перед его лицом отворилась створка, и на пороге появился Палпатин в полурасстегнутом камзоле и с полотенцем в руках. На его лице больше не было пыли, а волосы у ушей и на лбу завивались от влажности.  
— Мне неловко просить, мой мальчик, но мне нужна твоя помощь. Кажется, я недооценил степень своих повреждений и просто не могу раздеться самостоятельно, — вздохнул Палпатин и посторонился, пропуская Энакина в спальню.  
Комната была по-набуански пышной и большой, с окнами, выходящими на водопад и защищенными силовым полем от любого снайперского выстрела. Энакин осмотрелся, сразу же отметив все немногочисленные следы пребывания канцлера. Пара стандартных датападов на столике, на кровати, поверх покрывал, лежала верхняя мантия и пояс, со спинки высокого стула свисал длинный шелковый халат бордового цвета, а дверь в освежитель была приоткрыта и там горел свет.  
— Конечно, я помогу, только скажите, что делать.  
— Я обнаружил, что не могу поднять правую руку достаточно высоко, чтобы избавиться от камзола, он снимается через голову и сделать это одной рукой у меня не входит, — расстроенно признался Палпатин.  
— Давайте я помогу вам раздеться, и пусть меддроид вас осмотрит. — Энакин сразу же оказался рядом, встревоженно заглядывая в лицо канцлера. Он был зол на Дуку за то, чему тот подверг Палпатина, пытаясь похитить, но постарался не показывать этого.  
Вместо этого он усадил канцлера на край кровати и с величайшей осторожностью принялся избавлять его от камзола, стараясь не потревожить поврежденную руку. Лишь однажды Палпатин зашипел от боли, когда дернулся, запутавшись в вороте, и Энакин подавил в себе желание порвать ткань Силой.  
— Вот и все, вы как, в порядке? — Энакин бросил камзол прямо на пол, не заботясь о том, что он может помяться, и позвал дроида. — FX-6, ты нужен здесь.  
Через несколько секунд меддроид вкатился в спальню, остановившись напротив сидящего на кровати Палпатина, и издал приветственную трель.  
Специальная ткань, из которой была сшита мантия и камзол канцлера, рассеивала бластерные выстрелы, а потому мешала глубокому сканированию, но сорочка и брюки помехой не были, так что FX-6 немедленно приступил к работе. Через минуту он уже подготовил отчет и принялся перечислять травмы, которые получил Палпатин. К счастью, канцлер не получил ничего страшнее сильного ушиба мягких тканей с правой стороны тела и нескольких гематом, ничего такого, с чем бы не справилась бакта, и Энакин выдохнул, даже не подозревая, что задерживал дыхание.  
Дроид снова просигналил и протянул Палпатину один из манипуляторов, удерживая в нем упаковку мази на основе бакты и блистер с одной стандартной таблеткой обезболивающего.  
— Спасибо, FX-6, ты свободен, — кивнул ему канцлер.  
Когда меддроид молча выехал за дверь, Палпатин выразительно посмотрел на Энакина, но не попросил его выйти, а потом принялся расстегивать сорочку.  
— Позвольте мне, — попросил Энакин, и когда канцлер кивнул, он опустился на колени возле его ног и стал помогать.  
Сорочка сдалась без проблем, и Энакин испуганно вздохнул, когда увидел, как от плеча и до запястья, а также весь правый бок канцлера уже начал покрываться сплошной лилово-красной гематомой, которая спускалась и ниже, за пояс брюк.  
— Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — покачал головой Палпатин и мягко улыбнулся, коснувшись плеча Энакина. — У меня тонкая светлая кожа, синяки на такой выглядят особенно пугающе.  
— Дуку заплатит за это, я вам обещаю, — прорычал Энакин, и мягко прижал живую ладонь к ребрам Палпатина, словно подчеркивая свои слова.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, мой мальчик.  
Энакин вскинул взгляд, опасаясь издевки, но глаза канцлера были абсолютно чисты и смотрели на него уверенно и спокойно, и он успокоился, снова принявшись помогать Палпатину избавиться от ботинок.  
Палпатин не позволил ему помогать с брюками и снял их сам, но Энакин все равно украдкой бросал на него взгляды. Канцлер был в отличной форме, стройный и подтянутый он привлекал взор, и не ожидавший такого Энакин старался не пялиться.  
— Я хотел бы поскорее закончить со всем этим, если ты не против, я очень устал, как, подозреваю и ты, мой мальчик.  
— Да, конечно, ваше превосходительство, — Энакин склонил голову и вскрыл упаковку с мазью.  
Сладкий запах бакты моментально ударил ему в нос, и он поморщился, он никогда не привыкнет к этому. Сев на кровати справа от канцлера, Энакин выдавил мазь себе на ладонь и принялся медленно и осторожно втирать ее в кожу плеча Палпатина, стараясь не причинять боли. Он аккуратно продвигался вниз, впав в подобие медитативного состояния, благоговейно касаясь повреждений, и замер, когда почувствовал под своими пальцами быстрое биение пульса. Энакин просто не мог удержаться и прижался к запястью губами, оставив несколько поцелуев. Палпатин не возражал, наоборот, он повернул руку, позволяя губам скользить выше, касаясь чувствительной кожи внутренней стороны предплечья, и лишь когда Энакин сполз на пол, ударившись коленями, он словно очнулся от наваждения и моментально покраснел, осознав свои действия.  
— Канцлер, простите, я перешел черту и… — принялся оправдываться он, но Палпатин прервал его, подняв левую руку и нежно коснувшись его щеки.  
— Все в порядке, Энакин, тебе не за что извиняться, я благодарен тебе за мое спасение и помощь, и если ты хочешь чего-то, то тебе стоит только попросить.  
— Нет! Не так, я не воспользуюсь вашим состоянием! — возмущенно возразил Энакин. — Давайте поговорим об этом завтра, когда вам станет лучше? А сейчас позвольте мне закончить, и вы сможете отдохнуть.  
— Хорошо, мой мальчик, как пожелаешь, — улыбнулся Палпатин.  
Все еще смущенный, с пылающими щеками Энакин проворно закончил смазывать гематому бакта-мазью и помог канцлеру надеть халат. Он старался не смотреть Палпатину в лицо, но тот все равно поймал его взгляд, и Энакина словно затянуло в ловушку его голубых глаз.  
— Если бы не ты, Энакин, я даже не представляю, чем мог бы закончиться сегодняшний вечер. Я благодарен тебе, и хочу, чтобы ты об этом помнил.  
— Как я уже говорил, ваше превосходительство, никто не причинит вам вреда пока я жив, и я намерен сдержать это обещание любой ценой.  
Палпатин улыбнулся ему, левой рукой сжав плечо Энакина, и прошептал: «Я знаю».


	6. Энакин/Хакс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что ждущие продолжения такого не ожидали, и вправе напихать мне хуев в панамку за обманутые ожидания, так что прошу понять меня и простить. Я просто очень хотела всфапнуть на Эничку и Хакса вместе, можно сказать, это большой мой кинк, но не хотела создавать другой сборник или класть отдельным текстом, так что вот мы здесь.   
> Как это работает: Кайло в своих изысканиях случайным образом воскресил дедушку, а т.к техника была ТСная, Эничка появился тоже ТСный. И да, тут он выглядит как горячая домустафарская версия.   
> Ничего, кроме как погладить свой кинк, я сказать не хотела.

«Это просто влечение, страсть, которая только делает меня сильнее» — говорил себе Энакин. В этом и правда не было любви, ни в классическом ее проявлении, ни в том, которое она приобретает под воздействием Темной стороны, но то, что он чувствовал по отношению к генералу Хаксу, было сложнее, чем какая-то одна эмоция. Энакин даже до конца не был уверен, что то, что заставило его внимательнее присмотреться к генералу, никак не было связано с неким сходством его характера с Таркином, и чувством глубокого уважения, которое он испытывал к град-моффу.  
Хакс ненавидел Силу и хотел найти рычаг воздействия на Кайло, и Энакин без необходимости никогда бы не взглянул на него дважды, он половину жизни был окружен такими военными и привык воспринимать их как необходимое зло, если бы не узнал, что генерал Хакс лично курирует все технологические проекты Первого Порядка. И что ж, Энакин был заинтригован, и как инженер немного впечатлен, когда узнал кто модифицировал стандартный тай-файтер под его нужды. Тем же вечером Энакин пригласил Хакса в свою каюту для приватного разговора, и генерал оказался не таким, каким он представлялся по рассказам Кайло. Эта встреча положила начало их продуктивному взаимодействию, а потом и более тесному общению.  
***  
— Лорд Вейдер, нас могут увидеть… — прошептал Хакс, и, несмотря на свои слова, подался вперед, теснее прижимаясь к ноге, втиснутой меж его бедер.  
Они остались вдвоем в конференц-зале после переговоров с представителями «Флотских систем Сиенар-Джеймус»; спину, даже сквозь два слоя ткани: шинель и китель, холодил транспаристил обзорного иллюминатора, к которому Энакин его прижал.  
— Никто из твоих подчиненных не рискнет зайти без предупреждения, ты же знаешь, — Энакин обхватил голову Хакса ладонями, не позволяя отвести взгляд, — или ты…  
Хакс прервал его.  
— Я говорю не о них, а о Рене.  
— Ты должен называть его Верховный лидер, — усмехнулся Энакин, мягко поглаживая Хакса по щекам. — Я чувствую Кайло, он медитирует у себя, ему не до нас.  
Они не скрывали их «отношения», Энакину хватило тайн в его прошлом, поэтому Кайло знал о том, что он спит с Хаксом. Знал, но не одобрял, каждый раз, когда они втроем оказывались в одной комнате, Энакин явственно ощущал, что только из-за уважения к нему Кайло сдерживается от того, чтобы не придушить генерала и не выбросить его в открытый космос.  
Хакс сразу же расслабился в его руках и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал. Энакин ощутил чужой возбужденный член, когда прижался вплотную, и, приоткрыв рот, с жаром ответил. Первым отстранился Хакс, когда ему перестало хватать дыхания, он заглянул в пожелтевшие глаза Энакина и спешно принялся расстегивать пояс на его кителе. В отличие от Кайло, Энакин носил стандартную форму офицера Первого Порядка, только без знаков различия, так что Хаксу даже не нужно было смотреть на то, что он делает, его руки двигались на автомате.  
Расстегнув галифе, Хакс засунул ладонь за пояс брюк и вытащил член Энакина, заставив его поморщиться от такой поспешности. В этом не было фальши, Сила вокруг них была наполнена искренним желанием и бурлящими эмоциями, предвкушением, похотью и даже нуждой. Не теряя времени Хакс расстегнулся сам, он прижал свой член к члену Энакина и, обхватив ладонью, начал двигаться.  
Поначалу, трение ощущалось на грани приятного, и Хакс шипел от первых прикосновений, но потом стало лучше, а когда ладонь Энакина легла поверх его, направляя, то не смог сдержать стон. Он уперся лбом в лоб Энакина и опустил взгляд вниз, глядя на руки, ласкающие их соединенные члены в ритме, который ему нравился.  
Хакс задохнулся от особо приятного движения, и Энакин подался вперед, поймав его дыхание губами. Свободную руку он положил генералу на шею, не сдавливая, но в очевидном намеке на то, что может сделать это в любой момент, даже не применяя Силу.  
Хакс задрожал и зажмурился, ощущений было слишком много, так было всегда, когда он занимался сексом с Энакином, тот словно давил на него своим присутствием и чувствовал каждое его желание, и с приглушенным вскриком кончил. Энакин почти сразу же последовал за ним, ему понадобилось еще несколько движений, прежде чем он выплеснулся на их соединенные руки.


End file.
